Waiting in Line
by Musical Nerdling
Summary: This is about a girl who made two promises to a special friend of hers...A promise of remembering and a promise of returning...please review...this is my first time to enter a story of my own.


Waiting in Line

"Flight 328 to Hollow Bastion is now boarding. Passengers, kindly proceed to gate number 2…"

There goes the announcement finally putting a stop to waiting for hours. The passengers of the flight announced began taking off the seats to line up in front of gate number 2.

"Hey, mister no cutting the line!"

"You've got a problem with that?!..."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!"

"Sir! Ma'am! Please calm down." interrupted the man who checks the passengers' boarding passes. Other guards came into the scene and started fixing up the mess. Far from the tense scene, amongst the crowd of waiting passengers is a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, in a blue and white hooded sweater, all buried in that bulky luggage of hers. Her name is Naminé.

"Sheesh! What the hell's their problem?!" she muttered under her breath, glaring at the bickering scene in front of gate number 2.

"This will take a long time." she thought, resting her head on her bag, hugging it as if it was someone she never saw within years. She drifted across memories about that someone, as she played with the bracelet she was wearing…

"_**Hey Naminé!" called out a boy with blonde spiky hair. "Want some ice-cream?"**_

"_**Sure." replied Naminé, walking towards the boy. His name is Roxas. He stood there and paid for two Sea Salt ice-creams.**_

"_**Ummm…Roxas?"**_

"_**Yeah…?"**_

"_**Could we go for a walk or something?"**_

"_**Why not?" smiled the boy. Naminé noticed something different with his smile. He was happy. His smile was nothing compared to other smiles. They walked across the park while eating ice-cream, talking about stuff that happened at school. Suddenly, Roxas took Naminé's hand and ran towards a tree. **_

"_**Naminé, remember the time when we first met and all?" Roxas asked, sitting on the grass beneath the cool shadows of the tree.**_

"_**Oh yeah, I felt nervous whenever you were around." replied Naminé who was now sitting beside him. "My first impression about you was not that good actually."**_

"_**WHAT?! What were you thinking about me that time?"**_

"_**Well…When I first saw you I kept thinking that you were someone I can't trust."**_

_**Roxas just laughed at what she said…**_

"_**Why are you laughing? What I said was true, you know." complained**__**Naminé, scratching her head.**_

"_**Nothing. I guess I gave you the wrong approach." he said, smiling goofily.**_

"_**That's because you don't know me that much, sweetie." Naminé teased, pinching his nose.**_

"_**Whatever…"**_

_**They both fell silent for the first time. It was a very awkward silence but Roxas decided to break it.**_

"_**Okay, how about this one? Remember the time when you cried because of someone?"**_

"_**Someone who broke my heart, what about it?"**_

"_**That was when we started to have a decent conversation."**_

"_**Hahaha…and then I kept on talking about him, right?"**_

"_**You cried all over me like this: He's not coming back…He's gone…" Roxas wailed so loud that some of the birds that perched on that tree flew away.**_

"_**You idiot! You scared the innocent birds with your stupid wailings…"said Naminé, punching him softly in the head.**_

"_**What else is there…? Oh, this one is better: I am glad to have someone like you…I wished I didn't choose him over you…I wished I trusted you earlier…"**_

"_**Now I sense someone flattered with a big head." she interrupted,sternly.**_

"_**That was true,wasn't it? Or you were just afraid to admit it now?"**_

"_**No it's not!"**_

"_**Yes it is!"**_

"_**No it's not!"**_

"_**Yes it is!" Roxas drew himself closer to her, his lips almost touching hers. Naminé froze at that moment.**_

"_**Perve!" she said angrily, pushing him a bit further.**_

"_**What? I wasn't doing anything to you! I just needed to shut you up…" Roxas said defensively. "Hey, I'm sorry. I did not mean that. He fell silent knowing that he offended her.**_

"_**Hahahahahahahaha…." Now it was Naminé's turn to laugh."You looked so stupid back there! You should have seen yourself…"**_

"_**You're so unfair!" he complained.**_

"_**Too bad…"**_

"_**Too bad you didn't let me kiss you back there…?" Roxas asked hopefully.**_

"_**No you pervert!"**_

"_**Denial!" he teased her but not too long before they fell silent again. Naminé rested her head on his shoulder. She could smell that cologne he always wore everyday. She liked that scent so much. It felt so peaceful whenever he's around.**_

"_**Naminé, I-I I love you!" stuttered the young blonde, pulling the girl closer.**_

"_**I love you too, Roxas." Naminé giggled, looking deep into that pair of oceanic blues of his. She leaned on his shoulder again, breathing deeply, listening to the wind rustling between the red leaves. Her heartbeat compliments with his heartbeat. They both fell silent once more and more leaves fell.**_

"_**Roxas?"**_

"_**Hmmm…?"**_

"_**I'll miss you…"**_

"_**Hehe…I'll miss you too, Naminé."**_

"_**I'll miss everything we used to do together…"**_

_**Autumn was a truly beautiful season. It was when the leaves of every tree show their true colors. When the breeze passes by, they would fall slowly, one by one. Just like the grains of sand that falls to the bottom of the hourglass. **_

"_**Naminé, I've something to give you. I know your flight is tomorrow and here…"**_

_**He gave her a silver bracelet with little hearts and a message engraved on it**_

**I'LL BE WAITING**

"_**Awww…Roxas, it's so cute!" said Naminé,hugging the boy."Thanks!"**_

"_**I know you'll be back but, I want to hear that from you." the boy said, his cheeks were growing hotter by the moment.**_

"_**I promise, I'll be back for you…" the girl promised. She hugged the boy again as she said that. **_

"_**Thanks…" Roxas replied as she let go of him.**_

"_**Stop blushing, will you?!" Naminé complained, pinching Roxas's slightly pink cheeks.**_

"_**What if I can't?" he spat back scratching his head.**_

"_**Maybe this would help…"**_

_**She kissed him in the cheek. He turned redder, blushing worse than ever.**_

"_**You brat! You made it even worse!" Roxas snapped.**_

"_**Ooops! Guess I did…" she giggled. " One point for me!"**_

"_**Shut up!"**_

_**They both ended up laughing…**_

"_**You know, it's funny how we act like this…"**_

"_**We act like a couple."**_

"_**Even if we're not…"**_

"_**We could go steady if you want to…" Roxas suggested hopefully.**_

"_**No Roxas you know how much trouble we could get into…" Naminé reminded. "I'm contented with how we are right now…"**_

_**The girl fell silent as Roxas drew her closer to him. His arms were around her and her arms were around him. He could feel her breathing. Roxas looked into her eyes. Naminé felt so safe with him. She started to get lost in those blue eyes of his. His lips were about to touch hers when…**_

_**BEEP!**_

_**There goes Naminé's watch…**_

"_**I have to go now…" said a confused Naminé, letting go of the boy.**_

"_**Yeah…" frowned Roxas and thought; "Darn watch!"**_

"_**Well, bye…"**_

"_**Bye…"**_

_**Naminé started walking but…**_

"_**Hey, you pulled be too hard! What was that for?" she complained, her arms on Roxas. **_

"_**I forgot something…" he smiled at her.**_

"_**And what's that supposed to be?" she raised one of her eyebrows.**_

"_**This…"**_

_**Naminé felt his lips touch hers for the first time with no interruptions. She tried to stop but she's gone completely lost. She could hear her heart thumping so hard…**_

"_**What's wrong with me…?" she thought to herself. "Man, I really can't let go of him!" she pulled him closer and kissed him some more.**_

_**Roxas did not know what made him do that. He can't help it. He can't help but go with the flow of his emotions. Roxas's heart was throbbing so hard…**_

"_**Oookkaayy…what just happened?" he thought silently." It's so warm inside, like I can't let go of her anymore! Great moment, starting to like it…Perve!" he leaned closer to return her kisses.**_

_**After a few minutes…**_

"_**Whoah! I thought we weren't gonna stop…" Naminé said, catching her breath, her arms still around him.**_

"_**Yeah, I wish we hadn't…"**_

"_**Pervert! You started it…It was all your fault." snapped the girl.**_

"_**Well, you can't deny that you enjoyed that moment. Right…?" teased Roxas, pulling her closer once more.**_

"_**I-I well…but it's…I mean…URRGH!"**_

"_**Told you so…"the boy smirked, he was too close to her again.**_

"_**Oh just shut up!" Naminé pulled him again for another kiss." He's right and I can't deny it! He just knows me too much…"**_

"_**And so I'm right…" Roxas thought…**_

"_**WHAA…Hey! Come back here you…" the boy exclaimed, seeing Naminé running away, smiling and waving at him.**_

"_**I love you!" he yelled, waving.**_

"_**I love you too…" she yelled back, running as fast as she could. The boy disappeared from the scene…**_

"Flight 421 to Twilight Town is now boarding. Passengers, kindly proceed to gate number 5."

That announcement brought Naminé back to her senses. She stood up and grabbed her luggage, falling in line with the other passengers. She laughed at her thoughts.

"He's right…as always! I can't deny it…" she was still thinking about the kiss as she stared at the bracelet with the boy's promise; I'll be waiting…

"I promise, I'll be back for you…" she whispered to her thoughts. Naminé looked out into the never ending sky, knowing that it's already spring in Twilight Town and somewhere out there is a boy clutching to their promise, waiting under that very same tree.


End file.
